Asgarden Love is Immortal
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Put Pride Aside For A Chance At Happness
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THERE OWNED BY MARVEL.

Basic off a The FanFiction called Heart to Heart by VenomSymbiote and My Fanfic Love Find Away.

With a few changes

Less than an hour ago, Amore had called Jane to the roof of her's apartment.

Jane pushed the door open to the roof, shivering as the cold air began to hit her.

There, sitting on the ledge of the building, was Amora The Enchantress . Her golden blonde hair flowed down her back, the night wind occasionally moving it. She was fidgeting, playing with her hands, looking uncharacteristically nervous. She was dressed in her green outfit with the crown like head piece. Jane always felt a little jealous of how beautiful Amora look but Amora had told her that she was her equal in beauty. Though Jane wonder if Amora was just telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Amora?"

The Enchantress was startled by the very person she had called to meet. That was also unlike her, Jane noticed, and that worried her too.

"Jane?" Amora squeaked. "You're here! I was sure you'd blow me off."

"Why you would think that. We're friends and friends don't blow each other off right?" In truth, Jane and Amora were very almost like sisters. Jane had help Amora break her habit of being a villain and to become a true hero. Help her mend her bonds with Thor and Asgard. Even help her become some what friends with her most hated enemy Lady Sif. Jane hope they could find away to buried their old hatred for the other.

"What's wrong Amora?" Jane asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Amora said, drawing her attention away from her thoughts and to the woman in front of her. "Oh, Fine just fine." She said nervously.

Amora turned around and stood, lowering herself off the ledge. She seemed unable to meet Jane's gaze. Indeed, Amora just looked down at her feet (or at least she tried to; her large breasts obscured them completely). She took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around herself, finally Amora spoke.

"Jane… we're friends, right?"

"…Yes?" Said Jane questionably.

"Friends share things, that what girlfriends on Midgard do right?" Jane not knowing where this was going answered truthfully.

"Uh, yes?"

Amora moved closer to Jane. Jane felt an urge to back away, but for some reason she held her ground. Amora was now within arm's reach of her.

"Jane… I've been thinking."

"About what don't you know what kill the cat right." Amora's nervousness was weirding her out, and Jane tried lightening the mood with a joke.

It took Amora a moment to catch on, and a smile made its way across her face like sunshine. She tried stifling a laugh, but she couldn't, and she giggled for a moment, before composing herself.

"That's not funny, I'm trying to be serious," Amora said. "You're starting to sound like Spiderman and his family."

"Well, They are my friends." Jane said matter-of-factly. "You could say he rubbing off on Thor and then off to me."

Amora's smile slowly vanished, and she lowered her head again. She brought her index fingers together, and started fidgeting again.

"Yeah, about that I mean Thor of course… Um…. Fancy having a partner?"

"What?" Jane said, confused. She raised her hands, but Amora was faster, grabbing Jane by the wrists. Amora rubbed her wrist with her thumb.

"Amora, what are you—"

"Please just give me a second and hear me out! Look, I'm not trying to take Thor away from you. I can't." Amora's tone was as though she were confessing her biggest secret.

"In all my thousands of years of my life I never had a friend like you or any real friend truthfully. I like having you as my friend. You're my best friend."

Jane was growing increasingly uncomfortable with her. She herself was still trying to understand what was going on.

"Amora…"

"But I can't lie and tell you that I don't love Thor, because I still do," Amora said softly.

Jane cringed slightly, but only started to say.

"I know an—"

"See, that's exactly my point." Amora pulled Jane closer to her, until they were standing breast-to-breast.

"Jane… I like you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Amora, you told me that before."

"How do you feel about me?" she asked.

Jane hesitated, realizing the intimacy and the vulnerability of the situation she was in. Oh, why couldn't she just tell me what's going on?

"Amora, right now you're making me feel very uncomfortable." Jane was picking her words carefully. "And I think you're alright. You're kind, and usually sincere. I'm glad you now a hero and except by Thor and the others. But you need to tell me what you want, right now, or else I'm leaving."

"Jane Foster, the truth is…" Amora looked as though the words refused to come out of her mouth. "The truth is… I… I love you."

Jane froze.

"What?"

"I love you," Amora repeated, in a tone that reminded Jane all too well of the schoolyard confessions she had received as a young girl.

"Amora, you can't be serious?!"

"I am," she said coolly, and her face was as serious as Jane ever saw it and she had seen serious looks on Amora's face before but this one was different.

Jane squirmed free of Amora's grip. Amora reached out to her again, but Jane stepped back.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's the matter with you?"

"I love both of you," Amora said, shrugging. "I never thought I could love anyone else but Thor. Then you did you won my heart Jane Foster." She sighed. "You help me change, you believe there was good in me. Help me because you cared. I'm now a hero to both Midgard and Asgard. Some Asgardens think Thor is a fool for falling in love with a mortal. I was once one of those fools. But then I fell for the same mortal. I swear by the All Farther that I love you Jane Foster you and Thor hold my heart it yours."

Jane was still stunned.

After a few minutes of silence Amora reached out again, and oddly enough, Jane let her. Amora pulled her breast-to-breast again.

"Amora, I don't know what to say. I mean—"

What Jane should have done was pushed her away, immediately. She should have shoved her back and ran back towards her apartment, locking the doors.

She should have done anything else.

But instead, as Amora softly kissed her, Jane could only stand in shock, and then not know why started to kiss back.

Jane finally realized why people had such a hard time saying "No" to Amora in the past and not just because she can in thrall people just by kissing them. The woman was not only gorgeous, with her blonde hair and full curves, but her kiss was so soft, so gentle, her tongue sliding around hers, that she simply melted right through whatever flimsy resistance Jane put up. Amora free hand went the back of Jane's head running her fingers through Jane's hair.

Finally, Amora pulled back, smiling at the small trail of spit the two had swapped.

Jane could not help herself, the words coming out unintentionally. "Wow…"

That was how Jane learned that straight women could, in fact, kiss girls and like it.

"Jane," Amora began, "I'm not trying to just get at Thor anymore. The reason I called you here, is because I wanted to ask if you want to share. Not just him, but yourself too. I… I want to be a lover to both of you."

Jane knew Amora was telling the truth.

Jane blink then look at Amora then slowly place a hand on her cheek.

"Amora I'm still trying to wrap my head around all you said and what I'm feeling. So how about we take things slow. Form a real relationship as girlfriends now t just friends, like say go on dates together as well as with Thor and so on." Taking a deep breath. "Hopefully I can get use to having you kissing me and sharing Thor. But I say." She took a deep breath. "Let's give it a shot." Jane Said. Amora face lit up with pure joy then she moved her hand that wasn't holding Jane's wrist on the one on Jane face. "I give all the time you need I'll prove to you that my feelings are real." Jane smiled as well knowing Amora would try. Jane wanted to kiss The Enchantress again. She decided to act and lean in herself to kiss Amora. When their lips met again it was like a spark shot through Jane as if struck by Thor's lighting and then the two women were making out passionately. Their hands roamed over each other.

When they finally broke for air both were breathing hard. "I'm wondering how are we going to tell this to Thor?" Asked Amora once she had regained her voice.

"We'll find the right moment to tell him and if he truly loves either of us he'll be open to the idea." Said Jane. "But say right now we should build our relationship. So Amora want to go to say a romantic movie or dinner." Amora smiles and use her magic to change her appearance into casual cloth. "My Lady Jane I would love to. But can I asked for another kiss?" Jane smiled and pulled The Enchantress to her again. "My Lady Amora you don't need to ask me twice." With that the two lovers of Thor began to make out again. Before going on their date.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later

Battle with Loki who control The Destroyer and a some Frost Giants. On Midgard.

Jane sent a few shots at The Destroyer head and succeeding in getting it attention. It turn to face her it face opening. "Oh Crap!" Cursed Jane.

The Destroyer sent a blast towards Jane. She try to dodge but the ray hit the car next to her causing it to explode the blast send Jane flying.

"JANE!!" Cried Both Thor and Amora. Jane hit the ground hard her body smoking. With a roar of rage Thor throws Stormbreaker hitting the Destroyer send it through a wall. Lady Loki (good female Loki.) and her boyfriend Beta Ray Bill began attacking the Giants with more ferocity. Amora quickly flew to Jane to check on her and what she saw wasn't good. Jane was very burned. It was amazing she was alive. But Amora could hear a low raspy breathing. Amora knew she had to act fast.

"Jane, my love. I am here. Please please stay with me." Said Amora leaning down to kiss Jane on her burned lips. Thor who had landed next to them stared in shock at what he was beholding. There was a bright flash once it cleared Jane was completely healed. "Ouch that hurt." Groaned Jane as she open her eyes. She look at Amora. "Thank you Amora." Jane Said trying to lift her arm up because even though she was no longer injured she didn't have her strength back. Amora knew what she wanted and took her hand and place it on the side of her face. "Thank the all farther." Amora said in relief. Jane then look at Thor who had knelt on her other side. "Well I guest this is a good enough time as any." Jane took a deep breath. "Amora and I are lovers as well as yours. She confess that she not just in love with you but me as well."

"When did this take place?" Asked Thor surprised.

"Two weeks ago." Answered Amora. "I realize my feelings for Jane and you my love were the same. So I confess them hoping she would except them. And she did. Her word she use were, let's give it a shot, and we have become very close. We hope you shall except us together as well being with you. My love."

Thor stared at Jane and Amora for a moment then he knelt down and cup Jane's face as Jane was cupping Amora's face. Look first Jane then Amora. "It gladden my heart to hear this and I hope I can get use to it." He smiled. "So I'll ask for chance as well?"

Jane and Amora look at each other smiling then back at Thor. "Aye Thor we shall give you a chance and may give one other a chance to join us." Said Jane. Thor look her than at Amora who said one simple word. "Sif."

Then came the voice of Loki. "Ahh what a touching moment so of course I'm going to ruin it." They look to see Loki standing on top of a car.

"It very cute that you all in love. But I'm just wondering how long that last because we are gods and Miss Foster is just a normal human. She does belong among our kind and she grow old and die or unless someone kills her like just what happened few ago."

Amora and Thor growled. Then before anyone could say or do anything there was a load boom from the sky.

Everyone stop to started up at the swirling clouds and saw lightning conversing to something in the middle. Then when they saw what it was the gasp in shock. "Its Mjolnir." Said Thor in shock at seeing his old hammer whole once again. "It's no long in pieces." Said Bill. "Impossible." Screamed Loki. Then suddenly Jane started to glow Thor and Amora look down to see Jane surrounded in a blue light, little spark of lighting running along her body. Jane eyes were glowing the same color.

Then the hammer flew towards the glowing form of Jane. "Thor get Amora out of here now!" Realizing what was going happen Thor grab Amora. "Amora move!" Cried Thor as he flew away. "Thor we can't leave her Jane!" Cried Amora.

Then as the hammer reach Jane her arm immediately shot up and caught it. Thor brace himself behind a big pill of rumble

and covered Amora with his body shielding her as there was blast of energy as a big lighting bolt came down striking Jane who has rose to her feet. The blast send the Destroyer and Loki flying back.

The on lookers watch armor suddenly began to form on Jane. (Jane appearance is the one she had when she became Thor.) Her hair became blonde like Amora and Thor. Her armor look a lot like Thor's one.

"Odin's...Beard!" Exclaim Thor in astonishment. Loki and The Destroyer regan their footing. "Destroy her!" Cried Loki. The Destroyer's face open and began to glow red. From the pillar of lighting Mjolnir flew hitting the Destroyer it the face causing it to stumble. Mjolnir went through some of the Fost Giants the stop the flew back to the pillar.

Once again hitting the Destroyer from the other direction knocking it to the ground. Mjolnir was caught by Jane. The pillar of lighting vanished though Jane was still surrounded by lighting. She look at her lovers with a smile. "The tin man is mine, Loki yours." Thor and Amora smiled as well. "With pleasure." Said Amora her hands glowing with her magic. Thor ready Stormbreaker. "Have at him Jane." Said Thor. "Oh I will." Said Jane turning back to the rising Destroyer.

Jane spun Mjolnir and flew above the battle dodging a blast of fire. There she began spinning the hammer again calling on the Storm . A storm like force surrounded her and she was in the middle. Jane use the wind to lift The Destroyer off the ground.

As it rose up it try to again blast her but she deflected the blast with Mjolnir. Then she dove at The Destroyer Mjolnir in front of her. The Destroyer try one more blast but Jane went through it and slam her hammer into it's face. There was a boom and The Destroyer fell to the ground missing it's head. Jane who was still in the air looked around. Lady Loki and Bill have taken care of the Giants. Thor and Amora were still battling Loki. Jane flew towards the fight.

"She is a pathetic mortal, a unworthy animal. She can't be a god!" Screamed Loki as he jump in the air to dodge Thor strike. He was about to blast Thor but was hit with a blast of magic from Amora. "You always underestimate the power of mortal brother." Said Thor who along with Amora smiled as a figure appeared behind Loki. Loki sensing someone behind him turn to see Jane. "And again Loki that going to cost you." Said Jane smiling then she hit Loki over the head sending him right into the ground. Loki laid there groaning. Amora cast a spell and Loki was in chains and for good measure a gag in his mouth.

Jane landed in front of her lovers. "Glad you put a gag on him or I'll might break his jaw to shut him up." She said to Amora.

Who smiled then embrace Jane, after a few moment Amora pulled slightly back to reach to removed Jane's helmet. Jane didn't try to stop her. Once the helmet was off the two saw that Jane's face was still the same. Amora pass the helmet to Thor then she turn back to Jane and began kissing her passionately. Jane knew that was going to happen and return the kiss. When they broke apart Jane ask. "Now my love shall we kiss the man we love?" Amora keep the smile but turn it into wicked smile. "Aye my Jane let's, but first I must I love your hair." Jane smile. "Yes I agree I always love the color of your guys hair."

After the kiss the three just held each at peace. Lady Loki and Beta Ray Bill walk over. Then Jane Asked. "So how we drop off Loki in Asgard prison then go on a double date and get something to eat?"

"I'm down with that what do you say Bill honey?" Asked Lady Loki her boyfriend. Beta Ray Bill nodded. "Ok then." Said Thor raising Stormbreaker. "Heimdall." They were surrounded by the bifrost light. Then they were in Asgard.

"Bill, Lady Loki can you take this Loki ahead we have another more important task to do." Asked Jane. "Uh sure but can I ask what it is?" Asked Lady Loki with amuse smiled. "It's with me." Came a voice from the entrance way. They look to see Lady Sif standing there. "Your answer?" Ask Amora. Without hesitating Sif walk to up Amora and embrace her in a passionate kiss. They made out without fear or hatred for the other like they once had only love. After a few minutes then when they separated both were breathing hard. "I'm glad you chose right." Said Jane. Sif seem to know what Jane meant turn to the new Goddess of Thunder. "You look amazing it's suit you." She said. "Thanks I like it too. Now get over." Said Jane smiling. Lady Sif didn't need to be told twice immediately the two were in each other arms and the passionate making out started all over again. Thor went to stand next to Amora. "Not complaining, but care to explain?" He Asked. Amora smiled at him. "Of course my love it happened at Jane's apartment after our first date. We talked about having Sif joining because we realized we couldn't take you from her as well. We had Heimdall set up communication with Sif had a long talk. Asked her to join and we'll except her answer next time we Came to Asgard. The answer was kissing me to show that she willing to buried our rivalry and form a new one of love and trust."

"And I decided to put my pride aside and followed my heart for chance at happiness with not just you my love but with Jane and Amora. I don't not regret it." Said Sif walking up to Thor and kissing him as well. After the kiss Thor was once again embrace by the women he love.


	3. Alternate Chapter 2

This one is without Sif joining

Two weeks later

Battle with Loki who control The Destroyer and a some Frost Giants. On Midgard.

Jane sent a few shots at The Destroyer head and succeeding in getting it attention. It turn to face her it face opening. "Oh Crap!" Cursed Jane.

The Destroyer sent a blast towards Jane. She try to dodge but the ray hit the car next to her causing it to explode the blast send Jane flying.

"JANE!!" Cried Both Thor and Amora. Jane hit the ground hard her body smoking. With a roar of rage Thor throws Stormbreaker hitting the Destroyer send it through a wall. Lady Loki (good female Loki.) and her boyfriend Beta Ray Bill began attacking the Giants with more ferocity. Amora quickly flew to Jane to check on her and what she saw wasn't good. Jane was very burned. It was amazing she was alive. But Amora could hear a low raspy breathing. Amora knew she had to act fast.

"Jane, my love. I am here. Please please stay with me." Said Amora leaning down to kiss Jane on her burned lips. Thor who had landed next to them stared in shock at what he was beholding. There was a bright flash once it cleared Jane was completely healed. "Ouch that hurt." Groaned Jane as she open her eyes. She look at Amora. "Thank you Amora." Jane Said trying to lift her arm up because even though she was no longer injured she didn't have her strength back. Amora knew what she wanted and took her hand and place it on the side of her face. "Thank the all farther." Amora said in relief. Jane then look at Thor who had knelt on her other side. "Well I guest this is a good enough time as any." Jane took a deep breath. "Amora and I are lovers as well as yours. She confess that she not just in love with you but me as well."

"When did this take place?" Asked Thor surprised.

"Two weeks ago." Answered Amora. "I realize my feelings for Jane and you my love were the same. So I confess them hoping she would except them. And she did. Her word she use were, let's give it a shot, and we have become very close. We hope you shall except us together as well being with you. My love."

Thor stared at Jane and Amora for a moment then he knelt down and cup Jane's face as Jane was cupping Amora's face. Look first Jane then Amora. "It gladden my heart to hear this and I hope I can get use to it." He smiled. "So I'll ask for chance as well?"

Jane and Amora look at each other smiling then back at Thor. "Aye Thor we shall give you a chance." Said Jane smiling. Thor look her than at Amora who was also smiling.

Then came the voice of Loki. "Ahh what a touching moment so of course I'm going to ruin it." They look to see Loki standing on top of a car.

"It very cute that you all in love. But I'm just wondering how long that last because we are gods and Miss Foster is just a normal human. She does belong among our kind and she grow old and die or unless someone kills her like just what happened few ago."

Amora and Thor growled. Then before anyone could say or do anything there was a load boom from the sky.

Everyone stop to started up at the swirling clouds and saw lightning conversing to something in the middle. Then when they saw what it was the gasp in shock. "Its Mjolnir." Said Thor in shock at seeing his old hammer whole once again. "It's no long in pieces." Said Bill. "Impossible." Screamed Loki. Then suddenly Jane started to glow Thor and Amora look down to see Jane surrounded in a blue light, little spark of lighting running along her body. Jane eyes were glowing the same color.

Then the hammer flew towards the glowing form of Jane. "Thor get Amora out of here now!" Realizing what was going happen Thor grab Amora. "Amora move!" Cried Thor as he flew away. "Thor we can't leave her! Jane!" Cried Amora.

Then as the hammer reach Jane her arm immediately shot up and caught it. Thor brace himself behind a big pill of rumble

and covered Amora with his body shielding her as there was blast of energy as a big lighting bolt came down striking Jane who has rose to her feet. The blast send the Destroyer and Loki flying back.

The on lookers watch armor suddenly began to form on Jane. (Jane appearance is the one she had when she became Thor.) Her hair became blonde like Amora and Thor. Her armor look a lot like Thor's one.

"Odin's...Beard!" Exclaim Thor in astonishment. Loki and The Destroyer regan their footing. "Destroy her!" Cried Loki. The Destroyer's face open and began to glow red. From the pillar of lighting Mjolnir flew hitting the Destroyer it the face causing it to stumble. Mjolnir went through some of the Fost Giants the stop the flew back to the pillar.

Once again hitting the Destroyer from the other direction knocking it to the ground. Mjolnir was caught by Jane. The pillar of lighting vanished though Jane was still surrounded by lighting. She look at her lovers with a smile. "The tin man is mine, Loki yours." Thor and Amora smiled as well. "With pleasure." Said Amora her hands glowing with her magic. Thor ready Stormbreaker. "Have at him Jane." Said Thor. "Oh I will." Said Jane turning back to the rising Destroyer.

Jane spun Mjolnir and flew above the battle dodging a blast of fire. There she began spinning the hammer again calling on the Storm . A storm like force surrounded her and she was in the middle. Jane use the wind to lift The Destroyer off the ground.

As it rose up it try to again blast her but she deflected the blast with Mjolnir. Then she dove at The Destroyer Mjolnir in front of her. The Destroyer try one more blast but Jane went through it and slam her hammer into its face. There was a boom and The Destroyer fell to the ground missing it's head. Jane who was still in the air looked around. Lady Loki and Bill have taken care of the Giants. Thor and Amora were still battling Loki. Jane flew towards the fight.

"She is a pathetic mortal, a unworthy animal. She can't be a god!" Screamed Loki as he jump in the air to dodge Thor strike. He was about to blast Thor but was hit with a blast of magic from Amora. "You always underestimate the power of mortal brother." Said Thor who along with Amora smiled as a figure appeared behind Loki. Loki sensing someone behind him turn to see Jane. "And again Loki that going to cost you." Said Jane smiling then she hit Loki over the head sending him right into the ground. Loki laid there groaning. Amora cast a spell and Loki was in chains and for good measure a gag in his mouth.

Jane landed in front of her lovers. "Glad you put a gag on him or I'll might break his jaw to shut him up." She said to Amora.

Who smiled then embrace Jane, after a few moment Amora pulled slightly back to reach to removed Jane's helmet. Jane didn't try to stop her. Once the helmet was off the two saw that Jane's face was still the same. Amora pass the helmet to Thor then she turn back to Jane and began kissing her passionately. Jane knew that was going to happen and return the kiss. When they broke apart Jane ask. "Now my love shall we kiss the man we love?" Amora keep the smile but turn it into wicked smile. "Aye my Jane let's, but first I must I love your hair." Jane smile. "Yes I agree I always love the color of your guys hair."

After the kiss the three just held each at peace. Lady Loki and Beta Ray Bill walk over. Then Jane Asked. "So how we drop off Loki in Asgard prison then go on a double date and get something to eat?"

"I'm down with that what do you say Bill honey?" Asked Lady Loki her boyfriend. Beta Ray Bill nodded. "Ok then." Said Thor raising Stormbreaker. "Heimdall." They were surrounded by the bifrost light. Then they were in Asgard.

Might continue this when I can think about the next chapter


End file.
